Date Night
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Justin and Juliet is on a date. Once the date is over the two went back to Justin's. What will happen next? Only one way to find out.


I dont own or worked for or know anyone who oened and or worked for Disney and Disney's Wirzerds of Wavery Place in anyway.

* * *

Justin looked into Juliet's eyes while on their date. He could not keep his eyes off of her as he eat his dinner. Her beauty was not like any girl he had even seen. Even when he had to go to the washroom he did his best to hold his bladder just so he could just keep his eyes on Juliet. However it became to much for him and he had to go. He just hoped she was still there as a girls like that is not into guys like him.

He smiled when he saw Juliet was still there. After they finished desert the two of them went back to Justin's home. He was amazed that no one was home. He called out without any response. Juliet smiled and started to nibble on his ear. Justin's eyes widen as Juliet was doing this. She soon whispered into his ear and something took over Justin as he soon started to make out with her.

The two soon where in his room and that is when their clothes started to coming off. Justin soon was kissing and sucking on Juliet's neck. She soon was moaning as Justin kissed and sucked away on her neck. Juliet soon removed her bra and that's when Justin stopped kissing and sucking on her neck and moved on to her breasts. Once again she moaned. As he was working on one of her breasts he was fondling the other.

Juliet's hands was placed on the back of Justin's head. He soon was kissing his way down to the point he was on his knees. Justin just looked up seeing Juliet smiling at him. Justin smiled back before pulling down her panties. He just looked at her shaven pussy before touching it. His hand then started to rub her pussy causing Juliet to moan. He soon started to spread her pussy lips as he was about to eat her out.

Juliet pushed Justin's head into her pussy and this made him eat out her pussy even deeper. His tong went around and around in her pussy. As well as going in and out at a fast pace. All Juliet could do is moan as she kept pushing Justin's head into her pussy. His tong fucking became to much for her as she squirted all over on his face and into his mouth. Once Justin pulled away the two started to make out.

As they where making out and Juliet tasting her pussy juice, Alex came home. Alex was hearing a girl's moan and thought that Max was home and was watching porn. Alex just shook her head that Max once again forgot to mute the video or put in his headphones. Alex decided to confront him and make fun of him about his dick size even if she never had seen it.

Alex's eyes widen as she seen a naked Juliet getting eaten out by her almost naked brother Justin. All Alex could do is stair. As for Juliet she was too much into getting eaten out by Justin she did not even see Alex watching. It was not until when she was making out with Justin when she seen Alex standing there. Alex's eyes widen even more when she got caught.

Juliet just starred at Alex and then something took over Alex as she walked into the room. When the kissing broke Juliet nibbled onto Justin's ear before whispering into it. Justin soon turned his attention to Alex who was at the foot of the bed. He moved closer to his sister before brother and sister went taboo and started making out as Juliet watched with a smile on her face.

As Justin was making out with Alex the more Juliet was playing with her pussy. When the kiss broke Justin started removing Alex's cloths until she was just in her bra and panties. Juliet moved over as the two went onto the bed. Justin then started to kiss and suck onto Alex's neck as Juliet kept playing with her pussy as she watched. After awhile of sucking on Alex's neck she removed her bra.

Justin then stopped sucking onto Alex's neck as he started to kiss and suck on Alex's breasts. As he was kissing and sucking on one of them he was fondling the other. All Alex could do was moan. After awhile Justin moved onto the other breast. After more kissing and sucking on her breast, Alex pushed Justin's head down. Justin then started to kiss her belly and licked around her belly button.

Justin was now face to face with Alex's panties. He soon took them off and tossed them to the side. Right away Justin was eating out Alex. She quickly moaned and pushed his head more into her pussy. As Justin was eating out his sister, Juliet spread her legs and pushed Alex's head into her pussy. Now both girls pussies are being eaten out. Juliet was thrusting herself more into Alex's mouth as she moaned.

Justin just tong fucked away on Alex's pussy as his head was pushed more into her pussy. With Alex moaning it made eating out Joliet on edge as she soon squirted into Alex's mouth. After she stopped squirting the two of them started to make out with once again Juliet tasting her own pussy juice. As for Justin he kept eating out Alex until she squirted into his mouth.

When Juliet broke the kiss Alex started making out with Justin. As they made out Alex was tasting her pussy juice while Joliet was sucking onto her breasts. When Justin broke the kiss he just watched Joliet sucking on Alex's breasts. After sucking on them she made her way down and soon she was eating out Alex. Alex quickly moaned and as Justin watched Joliet eat out his sister he removed his boxers.

He then slowly started to jack off as he watched on. Juliet could see Justin jacking off and soon she was eating out Alex even more. All Alex could do is moan and push Juliet's head into her pussy. Juliet did not mind as she expertly eat out Alex. It did not take long for Alex to be on edge and soon she squirted into Juliet's mouth. Once Alex stopped squirting the two started making out once again.

Once the kiss broke the girls looked at Justin and the three of them started making out. Once they broke the kiss Alex went after Justin's balls while Juliet licking his shaft before sucking his dick. It was Justin's turn to moan as the girls worked on his dick. The more he moaned the faster the girls worked on his dick. Soon Justin was face fucking Juliet as Alex tried to keep sucking on his balls.

As Juliet was being face fucked she could tell Justin was close. She pulled off of him and the two started making out. As they where Alex stopped sucking onto Justin's balls and started sucking on his dick. Justin moaned in no time making the make out with Juliet even better. Soon Justin was face fucking Alex as the kiss broke with Juliet. As for Juliet she just rubbed her pussy as she watched Alex suck on her brothers dick.

Justin moaned more and more and Juliet knew he was going to shoot his load into Alex's mouth. She quickly got Alex off of Justin's dick and started sucking it herself. Justin did not last long as he shot his load into Juliet's mouth. She quickly swallowed every shot of cum that went into her mouth. After the last shot of cum Juliet left it in her mouth and started to making out with Alex. Now both girls had cum in their mouths.

Once the kiss broke Juliet looked at Justin as she went on her back and spreading her legs. Justin soon slid his dick into Juliet's pussy. Juliet moaned right away as he fucked away. While she was moaning she looked at Alex. Alex soon hovered over Juliet's face and lowered her self onto it. Juliet went to work eating out Alex's pussy as she kept moaning from Justin fucking her.

Juliet soon was going back and forth from eating out Alex to rimming her. All Alex could do was moan. As Justin was watching this he fucked her even faster and harder. Juliet could tell he was close again o she pulled out of him. She soon gave him another look and then Alex. Alex was soon on her back and Justin soon slid his dick into Alex's ass. Soon enough they started to moan.

Juliet just played with herself as she watched brother and sister fuck away. She loved getting off on seeing brothers and sisters having sex with each other. It is taboo now but way back then it was a very common thing in Juliet's time. Even royalty did it to keep their royal blood flowing.

If Max was the one that came in instead of Alex, Juliet would still use her powers. She would have Justin fucking Max or Max fucking Justin. She enjoyed both ideas and just the thought of it made her squirt onto Alex's breasts as brother and sister fucked away. She soon see Alex squirting into the air and her pussy juice landing on her and her brother. Juliet quickly licked up Alex's pussy juice with some of hers as well.

Juliet could tell that Justin was about to cum and she just looked at him and quickly pulled out. Soon Justin was fucking Juliet and she quickly moaned. This just made Justin fuck even faster and harder soon he was on edge and could no longer hold back as he shot his load deep inside of het pussy. Juliet just left his dick inside of her. The three soon made out and once the kissing broke she looked at Alex and Justin.

The two soon picked up their cloths and put it with the dirty cloths. Soon they put their pjs on and went to sleep in their beds. Juliet just smiled as she got dressed and went out the window. When Alex and Justin woke up they don't remember the sex they had with Juliet and with each other.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a Review thats open to ALL, or PM me uf you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please fell free to read my other stories as well.**


End file.
